Jewelry Crafting
Jewelry Crafting is a skill line released with (Update 18). It requires that the Summerset chapter be bought. The skill line can be activated by going to any jewelry station. Players can create their own necklaces and rings using this skill. The skill can be leveled by deconstructing jewelry, researching traits, and completing Jewelry Crafting Writs. To do writs, Jewelry Crafting Certification must first be completed (talk to Felarian in Alinor). Jewelry seams can often be found near mountains, large rocks, and underpasses. Traits Traits may be added to jewelry using particular Gemstones after it has been researched. Passive abilities Each crafting skill yields passive abilities related to the skill that can be levelled with the skill. For Jewelry Crafting, these are: *Engraver: Allows the use of _____. **Rank 1: Pewter Ounces (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 1) **Rank 2: Copper Ounces (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 14) **Rank 3: Silver Ounces (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 27) **Rank 4: Electrum Ounces (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 40) **Rank 5: Platinum Ounces (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 50) *Keen Eye: Jewelery: Seams in the world will be easier to see when you are ___ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 9) **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 30) *Jewelry Extraction: Improves the chances of extracting Jewelry Crafting ingredients and allows refining of more powerful Platings from raw material. **Rank 1: Improves the chance (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 4) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 22) **Rank 3: Maximizes the chances (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 32) *Lapidary Research: Reduces research times by __% **Rank 1: 5% (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 8) **Rank 2: 10% (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 18) **Rank 3: 20% (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 28) **Rank 4: 25%, and limits research time to 30 days (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 45) *Platings Expertise: Increases the chances of improving items with Platings (Terne Plating / Fine, Iridium Plating / Superior, Terne Plating / Epic, or Chromium Plating / Legendary) **Rank 1: Increases the chances of improving with platings (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 10) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance of improving with platings (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 25) **Rank 3: More than doubles the chance of improving with platings (unlocked at Jewelry Crafting Level 40) Skill books *''Jewels of Yokuda'' *''The Pretension of High Elf Jewelry'' Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional 10% inspiration. *Deconstruct jewelry looted from dolmens, chests, or other sources. *Keen Eye: Ore, Miner Hireling, Metal Extraction passive skills are useful to obtain crafting materials. *Players receive less experience from deconstructing items crafted by themselves. Finding another player who is also leveling up Jewelry Crafting and trading the items crafted in order to deconstruct the other player's items is an efficient way of recovering materials. *Intricate items will grant 280% more inspiration upon deconstruction. *Note that jewelry acquired before Summerset cannot be deconstructed, but can be used for research. Achievements *Jewelry Crafter *Jewelry Trait Master *Master Jewelry Crafter *Legendary Jewelry Crafter *Ochre Harvester **Expert Ochre Harvester **Master Ochre Harvester Updates Patch 4.1.5 *Significantly reduced the amount of Boosters needed to improve the quality of Jewelry. **At maximum rank of Plating Expertise, it now takes only a single piece of Terne Plating to go from white to green, two Iridium Platings to go from green to blue, three Zircon Platings to go from blue to purple, and only 4 Chromium Platings to go from purple to gold. Upcoming update (PTS 5.1.3) https://forums.elderscrollsonline.com/en/discussion/487154/pts-patch-notes-v5-1-3 *Added a chance to acquire terne, iridium, and zircon grains as rewards for Jewelry Crafting Writs. **The odds of getting grains, and the diversity of grains you can get, increases with higher-tier Writs. **Additionally, there is a chance that Jewelry Crafting Writs may reward two grains of the same type, or very rarely, an entire plating. (Rank 5 Jewelry Crafting Writs will always award at least one grain.) Appearances * Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Crafting Category:Summerset